


Quick Fix

by Professor_Fluffy



Series: Stony Kink Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Dominance, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Fluffy/pseuds/Professor_Fluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Prompt Fill I: Gimme some sub!steve with daddy kink. I just want him begging and trying everything to please Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, potentially not as much begging as there could have been, but there may be a specific part II to this one. :)

Steve took the steps to the basement at a brisk pace, shoving his broken I-pod in the pocket of his jeans. He peaked around the corner to see if Tony was busy. 

“Come in Steve.” Tony didn’t look up from the pile of metal he was tinkering with.

It was too late to back out now. Steve walked up to the workstation, his posture sullen. 

“What did you break now?” Tony thrust his hand out, palm up. His fingertips were coated in grease, calloused, fingernails bitten to the quick.

“I didn’t mean to.” Steve choked out.

“Give it here.” Steve shuddered. Tony sounded so -- disappointed. He licked his lips and set the broken I-pod in Tony’s palm.

“What did I tell you last time?”

“That there would be consequences,” he shuddered. “If I broke anything else.”

“My time is valuable, Steve." Tony's fingers stilled. "Look at me.” Steve kept his eyes fixed on the floor.

Tony grabbed his chin, wrenching his jaw up. “You don’t like wasting my time, do you Steve?”

“No, sir.”

“What was that?”

“No,” he shuddered. “I don’t like wasting your time.” His eyes darted up, before returning to the far wall. “Sir.”

“Why don't you like wasting my time, Steve?” Tony’s lips quirked.

“Because it’s disrespectful.”

“And?”

“Because you’re old enough to be my father. It’s wrong to disrespect my elders.” Steve shuddered as Tony’s finger traced the contour of his lower lip, feather light, and thrust between his lips, pressing down against his tongue.”

“How are you going to apologize for wasting my time, Steve?”

Steve closed his eyes and sucked on Tony’s finger, a faint blush staining his cheeks. Tony cupped his cheek, leaving his fingerprints against Steve’s pale skin, five dark greasy whorls. Steve curled his tongue around Tony’s finger.

Tony leaned in, drawing his finger out of Steve’s mouth. “Do you know who I am?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” Steve blond lashes feathered against his cheeks. He looked up at Tony. His eyes were mostly pupil, surrounded by a thin blue ring.

“Mr. Stark was my father’s name, Steve,” Tony hissed. “But I'll let you call me daddy. Get on your knees and apologize.”

“Yes – daddy,” Steve choked on the word as he dropped to his knees, head bowed. 

“What do you want from me, Steve?”

“Your cock.” Steve trembled. 

Tony rubbed his palm against the bulge in his jeans. “You’ve been a bad little slut, Steve." He fucked his own palm, slowly. "Do you want me to fuck your face?”

Steve squirmed, and leaned forward, gingerly yanking at the zip of Tony’s fly with his teeth. "Yes, daddy." Tony buried a fist in Steve's hair and yanked, forcing Steve to look up at him. Steve gasped, cock going rigid against the hard bite of his zipper.

“I'm going to fuck your mouth so hard, you won't be able to issue orders for a month, Rogers.”

“Yes, daddy.” 

“STOP SAYING THAT!” Tony’s dick twitched against Steve's lips. His tongue darted out, sliding across Tony's slit. 

Steve paused, and sucked that head of Tony’s cock into his mouth. Tony's hips jerked. He stared up at Tony. “Yes – daddy," he moaned around a mouthful of cock.

Tony groaned, thrusting deep into his mouth. Steve choked a little, saliva and precum sliding down the corner of his mouth.

Tony’s hips jerked. “Did I give you permission to talk Steve? Do you think that’s why the great architect gave you that mouth? Do you?” He was babbling around slow, shallow thrusts. Steve’s mouth was salty, his jaw was started to ache pleasantly. He relaxed his jaw and took it, letting Tony hit the back of his throat. 

“Your god put you in the ice so I could put my dick in that gorgeous mouth Steve. Do you understand me?” Steve hummed in agreement. Tony jerked free and Steve tumbled forward, sucking in great gasping breaths. 

“That’s good Steve. That’s, just stay like that, just like that. Don't wipe your mouth, it looks better that way. Do you want me to come on that pretty face of yours, Steve?” 

Steve licked his lips. 

“I asked you a question.”

“Please,” Steve whimpered. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please come on my face, daddy.”

Tony's hand curled around his cock, creating friction in slow liquid strokes, Steve watched him, dropping to his knees, he opened his mouth and started up at Tony, imploring. Tony groaned, closing his eyes, his hips jerked and he came, spattering Steve's open mouth with warm cum. 

Tony opened his eyes slowly, looking down at Steve. “Clean it up.”

Steve rubbed a hand through the mess on his face and began licking his fingers clean. When he was done, he looked up at Tony through his fringe of blond lashes. “Yes, daddy.”

Tony sucked in a lungful of air, and dropped back into his chair. “Jesus Steve.” He drew the I-pod out of his pocket. “What did you take to this, a fork?”

Steve smirked, dropping into a boneless sprawl on the lab floor. “Maybe.”


End file.
